Fairly Vickyous! - Clone Un-Control
Plot A new ride opened up in Adrenaland, hyping up Timmy and Vicky, but because of the latter's control over him, she decides he is not going to ride it and makes a clone to look over him while she's out. Everything goes too awkward when the clone happens to have no control. How will Timmy deal with this new difficulty? Clone Un-Control (Timmy's house! Starring Timmy and Vicky!) *TV: Today, we are announcing a new ride at Adrenaland! The "Heart Pumper", a watery ride where you flow through the huge standing human's blood system! NOTE: Water is used instead. *Timmy: Really? That ride would be fun! If you just take your legs off me! (Yes, she had her legs on him while watching TV) *Vicky: Hahahahahahahahaha! No, I am not taking them away, and no, I can’t take you there! *Timmy: Why? *Vicky: Because its fun! *Timmy: ...and? *Vicky: Because your parents hired me! *Timmy: ...and? *Vicky: Because I can't leave you alone! *Timmy: ...and because you're EVIL! *Vicky: So? Now what? I'm not even going there unless I do something greedy and evil! *Timmy: You already did many greedy and evil things for millions, trillions, and zillions of times. What stops you? *Vicky: What stops me is YOU! If only I got hired later... *Timmy: At last! (Cut to Jorgen, who was watching Vicky from a secret camera) *Jorgen: Everything's going the way it should be. This gives me enough time to plan for a strike back in her icky face! *Vicky: Doidle! Come here! *Jorgen: A dog in my way, check. Uh-oh. *TV: Oh, we forgot, this ride is for 15-year-old teens and up! *Timmy: Noooooooo! *Vicky: HAHAHAHAHAHA! I laughed a lot today. *Timmy: I wish 10 year olds were allowed to take the ride! (Granted. But some 10 year old fell of the ride as a result, which changed the minimum age back to 15) *Timmy: What? *Vicky: Haha! At least you'll never ride it, twerp! Ever! Hahahaha! (Doidle showed up) *Vicky: What took you so long!? Never keep ME waiting! (Doidle looked at her in terror) *Vicky: Wait here while I bring you food! THE TWO OF YOU! (You were now seeing her fasten both Timmy and Doidle by chaining the two to the ground. By her hands) *Timmy: Aw, smooch! (A sudden cut back to Fairy World. As Poof saw the house from his rattle, in his house) *Poof: Poof! Poof! *Cosmo: Poof has found something in that same desert again! *Wanda: No you nitwit! It seems Poof found the exact location of Timmy's house! We can now see what bad things he has to put up with everyday without us! (In addition, they saw Jorgen in Timmy's room) *Cosmo: Oh! Its the Von Strangler! *Wanda: What he's doing in here with all these security cameras and TVs? *Cosmo: Look, he forgot to bring his crown! Like me! Ha ha ha ha, ha ha ha ha! *Wanda: Aw, that's getting awkward. Poof, show us what's Jorgen looking at! (The view changed to look at the TVs) *Cosmo: Look, I see Timmy in black and white! Did he get a dog or what? *Wanda: No, that dog must be Doidle, Vicky's dog. Speaking of Vicky... Oh, you see the chains? *Cosmo: Chains equals babysitters! *Wanda: And here she is on screen! *Vicky: Here you go, twerp. Let's see who eats the most meat! (Only one piece of meat on a plate, as Timmy and Doidle fought... Doidle had the advantage) *Wanda: Oh that evil cheater! She wants him to go hungry by giving Doidle the advantage! *Poof: Timmy... *Cosmo: Yeah, but at least she didn't think of pointing her laser blaster on him, and who uses laser blasters these days anyways? *Wanda: But Jorgen's even more worrying, watching through a set of cameras, and he doesn't wear his crown? That's suspicious. *Jorgen: Hmm... there must be some way to get my wand back from that devious young entity. Good thing she doesn't know Fairy World exists, or else our world is in a great tragedy! *Wanda: "That devious young entity" and "she". Now it makes sense! *Cosmo: Using my wand's built-in Jorgen-slator, those two sentences translate to, an unreadable Y-K-C-I-V! (Wanda held the wand and realized that Cosmo was reading from the back, so she flipped the wand. Moreover, everything made sense) *Wanda: No! You can't hold your wand right for even once, can you? It translates to "Vicky". Nothing new, I already knew that. *Cosmo: What? She's a fairy now? I want Jorgen back! *cries* When the morning cries and you got no soul because of her! *Wanda: Don't worry Cosmo! We're going to help them out later in undercover fashion! *Cosmo: I love Timmy! And I love you too! *Wanda: Oh Cosmo! *Poof: Poof Poof! (Cut to Timmy's house) *Vicky: I've got a brilliant idea to get to that ride alone! I'm going to CLONE myself! Hahahahahahaha! *Timmy: No, I've got a way better idea! I wish for a tall Vicky doll! (A creepy doll of her appeared ahead of his eyes) *Timmy: NO! I can't feel the sunshine anymore! I unwish the doll! *Vicky: Hahahahahahaha! (The doll exploded to oblivion) *Vicky: Either way, you're going to meet the clone me. Whether you wanted it or not! (She created a clone of herself. The explosion said "No control!") *Vicky: Oh my clone that I have just created! From now on, I'm going to call you "Vicky C", because you're a clone! The rules are, torture Timmy as much as you want and whenever you want! *Timmy: Aww man... *Vicky: But I want him tortured ALIVE. Or else the Turners blame me! *Timmy: And if the clone goes out of control? *Vicky: Press this "Emergency Torture" button to get tortured by the true ME! Hahahahaha! *Timmy: What's the difference? *Vicky: Nothing! I've got to get pumped through the human blood system! So long, twerps! (Disappears) *Vicky C: Hello twerp! Wanna have fun? *Timmy: Umm.... Nope? *Vicky C: Haha! Can you please clean this warehouse of MY clothes? *Timmy: Umm, I can't? *Vicky C: YES, YOU CAN! Hahahahahaha! (And she left. Only for her to come back again) *Vicky C: And in 30 seconds, I want everything CLEAN! (She closed the door violently) *Timmy: Oh noes! I must do them all in 30 seconds! That's impossible! She's going to kill me! (And a sudden appearance) *C&W: Timmy! *Timmy: Cosmo! Wanda! Poof! I thought I lost you forever! *Wanda: No sweetheart, we cannot lose you for such a silly incident! *Cosmo: And that's why I stopped trusting Frysers and I'm rooting now to Zanser! *Poof: Poof! Poof! (Door suddenly opened, C, W&P disappeare) *Vicky C: Hey twerp! Where's my clothes?! I brought you a flamethrower! *Timmy: No! I wish that flamethrower was gone! (The fairies tried to grant the wish, but they failed to do so) *Timmy: No! Not Vicky's rules again! AHH! The flamethrower's too close! I must run! (Timmy ran to the kitchen, with Vicky C tailing him) *Wanda: Vicky placed a new rule, and it says that nobody can interfere with her wishes and/or orders. And now she's a fairy godparent, should we escape? *Timmy: We're already escaping! I just wish I was outside (Vicky C broke in in) the house! (Wish granted, they ran until they saw Vicky C, this time with a laser blaster) *Vicky C: You're doomed, TWERP! (She charged her laser blaster) *Cosmo: Nowadays, laser blasters are still used! (Timmy dodged a shot laser by ducking to the right, and managed to dodge another by rolling to the left, leaving behind the "Emergency Torture" button on the ground) *Timmy: The button! (Timmy dodged another laser blaster by rolling to the right, while picking up the button and pressing it. Cut to Jorgen) *Jorgen: Who locked the door?! I am too strong to fail! (Cut to the other side of the door, a piece of iron was embedded on the wall, effectively blocking the door. Cut to Vicky riding the Heart Pumper, who was laughing in amusement while everyone was screaming. A ring was heard from her pocket) *Vicky: What? The twerp dared to annoy me by pressing the button?! I'll wait until the ride's over, and SEE! Hahahahaha! (Cut to Timmy who was running in an alley) *Timmy: That's it, we almost lost the clone her! And this button did nothing! *Wanda: I feel the button had an effect on the real Vicky. I feel it. *Vicky C: Say goodbye, TWERP! *Timmy: Ahh! Poof! (Poof turned into a shield, as Timmy blocked C's laser attacks and strafeed backwards. Cut to Vicky) *Vicky: That was the lamest ride ever! But I loved how people screamed out of speed! Now let's hide somewhere and torture the twerp! (Cut to Timmy, still blocking shots) *Timmy: Wait! The real Vicky told you to keep me alive! *Vicky C: Haha! Why do I have to listen to her? I AM THE REAL VICKY! (Timmy suddenly found himself in a dead end) *Timmy: No, you're not! *Vicky C: You're dead! Hahahaha! (A sudden light behind C was seen. It was the real Vicky) *Vicky: OK, twerp! Time to- NOO! What do you think you are doing, right hand twerpette? I told you to keep him alive, and you betray ME!? *Vicky C: Because I AM THE REAL VICKY!! I'm going to destroy the entire galaxy! *Vicky: You're not the real me, you're a clone that went out of control! I didn't think of putting control on you earlier, but now, I'm forcing that control on you, FOREVER! (Sparks were around C) *Vicky C: (In a monotone voice) Do you have any orders, ma'am? *Vicky: I want you to live in MY CLOSET! *Vicky C: Order acknowledged, ma'am. (She walked off) *Timmy: Whew! I never thought I'd tell you this, but tha- *Vicky: I'm gonna torture you! Hahahahahaha! (She smacked him on the face with the wand, embedding him in the ground. While she noticed the Poof shield) *Vicky: And no, you won't have your friends again! Disappear! (She made the fairies disappear to Fairy World, without any knowledge about the world) *Timmy: You witch! I wish I had them back! *Vicky: According to "My Rules", you cannot have any magical beings with you but ME! Hahahaha! *Timmy: What a poisonous witch... *Vicky: So long, paralyzing twitch! (She disappeared) *Timmy: I will get my fairies back, make Jorgen a fairy again, and I will take reve-. (He fell asleep. She showed up again, waking Timmy up from her appearance explosion) *Vicky: By the way, when your parents show up, I'm gonna blame this injury on you, Hahahahahaha! *Timmy: I'm that high end loser... (The end!) Category:Episode Category:Episodes Category:Spin-off Episodes Category:Spin-off Episode Category:Spin-offs Category:Spin-off Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Real Category:Fanon Category:Fanmade episodes Category:Fairly Vickyous! episode Category:Fairly Vickyous! Category:Fairly Vickyous! episodes Category:FOP Category:FOP Spin-Offs Category:FOP Fanon